Kira's Revenge
by Piglet5
Summary: Kira seeks revenge for her murdered husband. Will our favorite pirate be able to help?


Kira looked out over the water watching the waves part for the massive ship as it made it's way closer to the island. They had been out of port for 3 months and everyone seemed to be riding high on the tide of excitement at nearing homeport. Even the great ship under her feet seemed to strain for the last turn. She allowed a small smile to escape as she ran her hand along the railing. The Golden Dragon was her pride and joy, the one thing she could love and now she was taking her home for a long over due rest.  
Mr. Kincaid had come up behind his Captain and was reluctant to disturb her. She found so few moments of peace these days that any chance she got to be happy he wanted her to enjoy. He was so lost in thought he failed to see her turn to face him.  
"Kincaid, how many times do I've to tell you, if you need something just say it. Don't stand there like a specter."  
Kincaid laughed, "aye ma'am. I'd forgotten that you had eyes in the back of ye head. So what were you thinking miss?"  
Kira sighed and turned back to face the sea. "I was thinking that some day all this will end and I will have peace in my life."  
"Aye luv, that you will, but maybe you should give this life up before you get yourself killed."  
Kira laughed. "Don't worry I died years ago, this is only a shell of who I was and death at this point would bring peace."  
Before Kincaid could respond to her comment he saw her eyes darken, "Mr. Kincaid, tell the crew there will be no home port tonight. Look."  
Kincaid turned to look behind them. The sky had turned gray and dark with lighting piercing the sky. "Aye, Port Royal?"  
"Aye, Port Royal. Tell the men the drinks and women are on me. We'll port on the same cove."  
Kincaid quickly told the men what had to be done. While there was much complaining over the fact they wouldn't be home tonight she heard the cheer go up as Kincaid announced she would be paying for their time in Port Royal. Kira took her attention away from the wheel long enough to see her cabin boy come on deck. She only could shake her head. The boy was only 10 but felt since his father's death, he wanted to go to sea; she had taken him on and now felt like he was her own. "Samuel, get back below deck, there be a storm coming and I'll not have ye fallin' over board again."  
Samuel smiled meekly and quickly ran below decks. She loved the boy, but he would fall down if you looked at him wrong. "Mr. Kincaid, prepare to come starboard." With that she turned the wheel hard to the left. Hopefully they would make anchor before the storm hit.  
  
The storm had hit as soon as the last boat landed on the shore. They had docked in a private cove and choose to walk. They typically did this as it kept the British Navy out of their hair, even though Kira was smart enough to have a flag for every port they entered, there was one that only made an appearance when needed and that was the Skull and Cross bones. Little did she know ten years ago that she would fly that flag with pride?  
"Captain, we're here." Mr. Kincaid had brought her out of her thoughts as they stood in front of the White Swan. This was a bar that was well known to Kira and her crew. They were taken care of and little attention was drawn to them.  
From the minute she entered the bar all conversation ceased. Kira had to admit that sometimes males could be stupid. Never looking away from any man she made her way to the bar. "Greetings Mistress Bowen. You be knowin' what my men need, its all on my tab." At those words all the whores left their spots and headed for her crew, while she and Kincaid made their way to a corner table with two mugs of rum.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting at his usual table when the female walked in. He had to admit she had a flair for dramatic entrances. The door had opened with the lighting strike behind her illuminating only her shape. When she stepped into the light, he was suitably impressed with her looks. Long black hair tied back with a black bandanna, beautiful bronze skin with the most piercing gray eyes. In fact, her eyes were the color of a storm at sea. She walked with pride as well. He noticed that she didn't look away, and moved with a purpose that only came from being your own master. He took him only those brief minutes to realize he wanted to know more about this woman who had stopped all conversation.  
  
Kincaid and Kira were too involved in their conversation to give much attention to the room, so when Samuel said he would get them refills on their drinks, neither gave it much thought, until Kira heard her name screamed by a very scared little boy.  
Kira's head jerked up at the sound of her name to see Samuel beginning held up by his collar by a burly looking pirate. Moving with her fluid grace, the room parted for her till she was standing in front of the pirate holding Samuel.  
"Look here mate, what exactly are you planning on doing with that mere whelp?"  
The pirate holding Samuel merely grinned. "I plan on making this whelp into me personal servant. What business is it of ours wench?"  
Kira sighed and began to examine her nails closely. "Well, it just so happens that this whelp is mine, and I tend to keep what belongs to me."  
"So what is your plan to get your property back bitch?"  
Kira gave no sign other than the quick shift of her eyes to see that her crew had moved to circle her. She knew that whatever happened at this point she wasn't alone.  
"Well you have two choices at this point. One is you send the whelp away from ye and we talk about the matter, the other is I draw my sword and you're dead before you hit the ground. Now which is it goin' to be?"  
For the first time Kira allowed her eyes to meet the pirates. She actually saw his widen in fear and then she saw him toss Samuel into the waiting arms of one of her crew. She slowly cocked her head to one side and without every moving her eyes had her sword at the pirate facing her throat. "Now, like I said, I give you one chance to leave before I kill you and know this, if you ever touch a member of my crew again, I'll kill you without a thought."  
Kira could see the man thinking about his options before looking around the room. She saw his eyes go wide when he realized that the men surrounding him were all her crew. "As you can see, you don't stand a chance even if you could get past me, me men would see you dead. I've earned their loyalty would you really like to test it?"  
Kira watched the man back toward the door without ever removing his eyes from her. "We'll meet again bitch and then you'll pay."  
Kira's laugh resounded through the tavern. "Some how mate, I seriously doubt that. Be gone ye dog, before I change me mind and let me men have ye."  
Kira's crew cheered her success and only Kincaid noticed when her shoulder's slumped. He knew how she hated to fight, but he also knew that she would never allow Sam to come to harm. He watched as the boy threw himself against his Captain's legs. "Thank ye ma'am, I'll never let it happen again."  
Kira smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry Sam, I shouldn't have let ye out of my sight in a place such as this. Even if it is Port Royal, it is no place to let a boy off on his own.  
  
Jack watched as the female pirate and her first mate returned to her table. A smile smirk crossed his elegant face. "Interesting, every interesting." He had just made Captain Kira his first priority. Well at least a second after the rum that was. 


End file.
